Sombras
by St.Lu
Summary: Draco Malfoy sempre seria ofuscado pelo brilho de Harry Potter. 'Sempre' enquanto ele permitisse ou suportasse...


"**Sombras"**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_A janela não abre mais_

_aqui dentro está cheio de você e vazio_

_e à minha frente a última vela esgota-se_

_espero ainda a eternidade_

_finalmente chegou a hora_

_lá fora as nuvens negras juntam-se..." _**¹**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy há muito já não se viam apenas como inimigos e rivais . Pelos cantos escuros e frios de Hogwarts, acobertados pelas sombras dos corredores longinquos e praticamente desabitados, os dois garotos se encontravam para encontros que não eram mais esporádicos.

Havia cumplicidade. Respeito. E um sentimento a mais que nenhum deles ainda admitia, mas que ambos já sabiam existir entre eles.

Os sobrenomes ficaram esquecidos, sendo que o primeiro nome de cada um já saía da boca do outro carregado de sentimentos e melodiosidade, entre gemidos e beijos e ímplicitas declarações.

Era dfícil ter que admitir, mas sensações distintas pulsavam em seus interiores. Aquela cólera de tempos atrás havia feito as malas e ido embora, para um local indeterminado, enquanto que o carinho aos poucos ía se aconchegando e se tornando um convidado permanente.

Estranho como sentimentos podem mudar como a direção das águas, ditada pelos ventos...

Ainda existia a vergonha e uma certa dose de preconceito. Eram garotos, de famílias rivais e com ideais distintos, opostos, mas _ainda_ não sabiam se os opostos realmente se atraíam, de verdade.

**-x-**

Harry Potter, dos dois enamorados, sempre fora o mais romântico e sonhador. Se encabulava com carícias mais ousadas por parte do loiro e se chateava quando o garoto se atrasava para os encontros.

Quando se deitava sozinho em sua cama, após mais um encontro, ficava repassando mentalmente todos os atos praticados, toas as palavras ditas, os carinhos trocados e sorria, simplesmente sorria enquanto passava a ponta de seu dedo indicador pelos lábios violados ora de maneira selvagem, ora de maneira mansa pelo seu amado.

Harry era dominado por seus sentimentos, pelo calor que pulsava dentro de seu corpo, pelas lágrimas que brotavam em seus olhos, pelos sorrisos que iluminavam sua face. E assim ele foi, dominado, no primeiro verdadeiro ato do amor intimo.

**-x-**

Draco Malfoy era o oposto.

O dominante, o que fazia charme e que provocava ciúmes sem querer, mas sabendo o efeito que estava tendo. Era o sedutor, o cavalheiro, o dominante, o ativo.

Era aquele que dava o primeiro passo em cada encontro, o que provocava o primeiro arrepio, o que partia para os beijos e deslizava as mãos por dentro das roupas do outro. Pena que na vida real, na luz,e não nas sombras dos coredores e salas abandonadas onde se encontravam, ele nunca era o primeiro.

Potter sempre era e sempre seria o herói, mesmo que na vida amorosa, ele, Draco, era o salvador, o príncipe que resgatava a pessoa desejada.

Mas ele não reclamava.

Era o único que tinha poder sobre o moreno, o único que tinha posse sobre a pele, os lábios, mãos, pensamentos, horas, suores, gemidos e tudo o que mais pudesse se obter de Harry. Era por ele e não por outro que Harry chamava em meio as carícias que eram distribuídas por todo o seu corpo e faziam-no se acometer por calafrios bem vindos...

Draco era provocador e gostava do rol infinito de sensações que se podia obter com simples toques e gestos. Com o corpo do moreno à disposição, deitado em uma cama improvisada por meio de magia, os pensamentos viajavam em todas as táticas que podiam ser executadas em cada vão milimetro do corpo sob seu domínio.

O loiro brincava com os dedos, deslizando e contornando cada linha do corpo de Harry, desde a planta dos pés até a pontinha da orelha, com as unhas raspando de leve a pele quente e macia.

Gostava do som que o moreno produzia quando tocava em um ponto mais sensível, como os biquinhos de seus peitos, que instantaneamente se eriçavam e endureciam e arrepiavam a pele na zona ao redor.

Ou quando descia os dedos de maneira serpenteada e os conduzia até o umbigo desprotegido, se insinuando por dentro daquele orificio e fazendo Harry corar de maneira indiscreta, percebendo e admitindo o duplo sentido do toque, e ronronando feito um felino de estimação, estirado num tapete qualquer.

Os olhos semicerrados, de um brilho angelical, bochechas rosadas e lábios escarlates entre abertos, baforando gemidos e pedidos e implorando por mais contato, mais pele, mais calor, mais Draco.

E era nestes momentos que Draco percebia que não importava ser sempre o segundo em tudo, pois para Harry, ele sempre seria o primeiro.

E assim ele atendia os clamores do moreno, o cobrindo com seu corpo comprovadamente conturbado e excitado com a situação, enquanto o outro se abria para aconchegá-lo em si. Igual a primeira vez, _sempre_ igual mas como se fosse cada vez_ mais _diferente. Mas um diferente bom, positivo, e não um diferente desgastante.

Era bom se sentir tão acolhido, apesar de ser Draco quem o protegia como um escudo entre seus braços. Era bom se sentir amado, querido, necessitado. Se sentir grande e importante para alguém que sempre foi considerado maior que você, mas que parecia tão pequeno e indefeso sob seu corpo.

Nestes momentos que Draco percebia a necessidade de proteger Harry, cuidá-lo, amá-lo.

**-x-**

[. . .]

**-x- **

Não fora nada fácil ou amigável a revelação da união dos então inimigos. Fácil fora para os outros julgá-los e de certa forma, discriminá-los. As evidências estavam todas ali, diante dos olhos de quem quer que fosse, que esta inusitada união jamais daria certo.

Seria como quebrar o ciclo natural das coisas, trocar as cores da noite e do dia, inverter o papel de cada ser vivo que viesse ao mundo. Eles eram rivais e essa desculpa era o suficiente para cada questionamento que levantavam do porque não poderem se relacionar.

A avalanche de desentendimentos se tornava cada vez mais forte, propositalmente pondo os garotos á prova. Estaria o resto do mundo errado e somente eles certos?

Talvez assim fosse.

Por mais olhares desaprovadores que recebiam, as mãos permaneciam unidas ao longo de seus corpos, comprovando que aquilo era muito real para eles. E quando a noite cobria o céu com seu manto escuro e estrelado, as palavras eram substituídas por vozes mudas, gemidos entrecortados e fluidos trocados.

**-x-**

Harry Potter já admitia o que sentia e chorava baixo pelas escolhas que o mundo o obrigava a fazer, por piores que fossem as consequencias. Recordou de uma voz suavemente arrastada e do calor alheio envolvendo sua pele e o aquecendo mesmo quando já estava quente demais. O demais nunca havia lhe parecido tão bom e essencial até determinados momentos.

Se lembrou do sorriso sincero que lhe era oferecido, puro, longe do sarcasmo habitual daqueles lábios.

E a guerra foi apenas mais uma das etapas que teve que suportar. Então o medo da perda e da solidão desvendando seus olhos e vendo que talvez em Draco Malfoy se encontrasse o _lar, doce lar_ que sempre almejou.

Quando os nervos foram postos à prova e o terror caiu aos seus pés, o mundo soube que a figura de seu herói era um homem de amores, e neste momento os que repudiaram por fim aceitaram àquele que escolhera para caminhar ao seu lado. E Harry soube, ele teria para quem voltar e por quem esperar a cada pôr de sol, bem como o resto da população bruxa soubera.

**-x-**

Draco Malfoy não tivera alternativas. Eles apenas escapou do traçado já desenhado para a sua vida. Admitiu o amor e reconheceu que em Harry estava a calmaria e o sossego que necessitava. Os olhos expressivos, a voz curta e sincera, as palavras de conforto e a certeza de um futuro vivo, no mais profundo que a palavra pode alcançar.

Sua vida passou do preto ao branco, intercalando cores quentes e frias, glórias e derrrotas, satisfações e desejos interiorizados. Era tão simples amar e ser amado que às vezes doía ver o seu próprio sorriso estampado nos retratos trouxas, ao lado de Harry.

E como se sair do traçado não fosse o bastante, Malfoy apagou um pedaço quilométrico de sua própria existência seguindo Harry pelos confins da terra, descobrindo um mundo que era extremamente novo para si. Um mundo sem mágica, mas cheio dela.

O novo chegava a lhe dar calafrios.

Ele amava Harry nos cantos da casa e o submetia aos seus prazeres e desestigmatizava sua libido, o fazendo rei do seu próprio reino, brilhando no seu próprio reinado entre as paredes lisas da sua mansão trouxa e eletrizada.

**-x-**

O tempo não dá tregua. Ele passa sem pedir licença ou simplesmente se desculpar por estar de saída tão rápido. O minuto atrás já é passado e o presente em segundos somente estarão fixos na lembrança.

Como o tempo, os sentimentos passam e mudam, ou ficam e mudam ou simplesmente estagnizam sem modificações.

Harry e Draco se odiaram e após se amaram. Talvez o sarcasmo fosse pura malícia, talvez não.

O fato é que, a partir do momento em que se pratica um boa ação, ela fica na memória dos que dela desfrutaram, porém, quando se pratica um feito enorme que afeta de maneira benigna diretamente uma população incontável, ele fica gravado na história, ratificado nos textos e estátuas e ordens de congratulações e em milhares de obrigados infinitos, para jamais ser esquecido.

_O bom feitor_, aonde quer que vá, há de ser reconhecido.

**-x-**

Draco foi murchando em sua vida, lentamente.

A combustão do amor e a solidez da paixão não eram mais suficientes para fazer Malfoy renascer. Ele necessitava de luz, claridade, mas era constantemente ofuscado pelo brilho de seu amado. Por mais longe que estivesse, e por mais ínfimo que fosse o laço que o unia com o seu antigo mundo, ele sabia, todos sabiam: não passava de uma sombra ao lado de Harry.

Porque ele era o namorado de Harry Potter, o amante do menino-que-venceu, o que roubara o coração do herói-do-mundo-mágico. Ele jamais seria o Draco Malfoy namorado de Harry. O moreno sempre seria uma imensa estatueta lhe retirando a luz e fazendo uma sombra constante.

E por mais sentimento que tivesse e por mais doloroso que fosse dormir todas as noites sem os _"Boa noite, amor"_ e por conseguinte sem os beijos apaixonados; por mais triste que fosse acordar de manhã e não ver os cabelos revoltos espalhados pela cama ou jogados no seu peito, ele tinha que mudar.

O amor ainda estava ali, claro e límpido como da vez em que realmente o confessaram. E não haviam mais discórdias e nem pessoas desmotivando o relacionamento, pelo contrário. Havia amigos do casal, mas que Draco sabia serem amigos de Harry e conquistados por Harry Potter.

Não queria ser considerado um crápula e abandoná-lo, mas por mais que doesse ter que admitir, o moreno estava sugando a vida e a realidade de ambos apenas para si e deixando Draco com os restos, na escuridão.

**-x- **

"Draco?"

"Sim?"

"O que está acontecendo com nós?"

"Nada, Harry, nada..."

E era exatamente no _nada _que estava todo o problema.

**-x- **

Harry e Draco faziam amor quase todas as noites, ou ao menos nas noites em que um ou outro não se encontrava indisposto. Harry reconhecia em cada toque e em cada curvar de lábios e sombrancelhas o amor do princípio, as incertezas do caminho percorrido e a comprovação do finalmente.

O lar que tanto ansiou, encontrou no conforto dos braços de Draco e toda a insegurança e nervosismo se dissiparam conforme o amadurecimento de ambos e do próprio relacionamento. Obviamente não eram um casal como outro qualquer, entretanto não era homem de fazer comparações com alheios distintos.

Malfoy era seu porto seguro. Era aquele que acalentava seu coração quando todas as duvidas do mundo lhe aflingiam. Aquele que o ninava quando a insônia o atacava ou quando os pesadelos retornavam como maus presságios dentro dos seus sonhos. Era a pessoa de quem desejava esperar um simples sorriso até tórridas demonstrações de amor.

**Foi** a pessoa que ocupou os pensamentos e por ela tratou de não morrer, viver e matar aquele que não devia mais viver. Não pelos outros, mas por um motivo completamente egoísta. Viver para poder se aconchegar no corpo do outro e se aquecer com o calor dele. Sentir amor e tesão, ciúmes e tudo o que mais seu corpo e coração pudesse suportar em prol daquele que por anos teve apenas como rival, em brigas infantis.

A pessoa que o abandonou.

**-x-**

Ás vezes caminhar sem olhar para trás pode ser quase impossível, ainda mais quando se deixa um pedaço seu para trás. Um pedaço bom, com recordações que após horas de caminhadas tornam-se cruéis, doentias e doloridas demais para ficar rebuscando na memória.

Draco fez sua escolha e escolheu sair das sombras, Sair daquilo que considerava o estar matando.

Após anos, quase uma década amando o mesmo homem, decorando as mesmas linhas, absorvendo os mesmos gostos, Draco teve que reaprender a amar. Entre homens e mulheres distintas, foi refazendo sua caminhada e retomando seu posto de luz. Mas por toda a luz do mundo que brilhasse em seu rosto, a ferida não sarava e aquele sentimento recusava a abandoná-lo como ele fez com o personagem principal de seus sentimentos.

E ele passou a sentir necessidade da sombra, porque ela não doía, não o julgava e não esperava nada em troca. Ela estava apenas ali, o protegendo das queimaduras que uma exposição excessiva o provocaria. Mas o fato é que demorou tempo demais para ele perceber que Harry não o desgastava, e sim o protegia, talvez sem saber e sem querer, mas o protegia.

Já não havia mais volta. O caminho foi desdecorado e talvez Harry já nem possuísse brilho o bastante para o manter à salvo, nas sombras. A única saída era confortar seu erro se enganando, e tentando acreditar em suas mentiras, nos sentimentos falsos por rostos esquecíveis, esperando o traiçoeiro tempo levar consigo sentimentos antigos que teimavam em se renovar no seu interior.

**-x-**

Sozinho em sua cama por horas e dias e meses, talvez anos, Harry se perguntava qual foi o seu erro. As lágrimas já não mais caíam, porém o aturdimento e a decepção brilhavam em seus olhos já apagados de esperança.

No seu dedo anular de sua mão direita, o anel dourado brilhava enquanto ao seu lado, a luz proveniente dos postes de iluminação da rua, desvendava uma silhueta feminina estática pelo sono. A respiração rasa, tranquila, combinada com os lisos cabelos negros e olhos amendoados, lhe traziam uma certa nostalgia.

Por mais carinho que tivesse pela mulher, ainda era Draco que habitava seu coração, e isso o fazia se repudiar a cada beijo que dava em sua agora noiva. Ela sabia e tinha aceito que Harry jamais poderia lhe oferecer algo mais forte e profundo que o afeto. Nela o moreno afogava suas mágoas como um caminhante se afoga em uma dose alcóolica. Apenas para esquecer e tentar se conformar.

Se conformar com algo sem explicação. E por mais que relesse todas as noites a maldita carta de despedida que Malfoy o deixara quando partira, era difícil aceitar. Draco se sentia a sombra de sua existência, mas mal sabia ele que para o garoto salvador, _**ele**_ era a única luz desejada.

O consolo estúpido de Harry se amparava nas letras borradas com gosto de sal. Talvez Draco sofrera tanto quanto ele próprio...

...e no fim, a única coisa que permanece são as lembranças, enquanto ainda conseguir recordá-las. Os corpos se vão.

**[. . .]**

**Nota da Autora:** E com este fic eu **tento** enterrar Draco e Harry. Foi algo bom enquanto durou, mas que sinto estar esgotado.

Sem pé nem cabeça, sei lá. Sintam-se a vontade para se expressarem ou não. Beijos...

**¹ **Trecho da música _"Durch den monsun" _da banda Tokio Hotel.


End file.
